Todo estará bien
by RurouniKenshinHimura
Summary: El ex-humano Zero, estaba perdiendo totalmente el control de su cuerpo no pudiendo soportarlo más decidió ir a tomarse una ducha para ver si tal vez el agua fría cayendo en chorros fuertes sobre su espalda, podrían calmar un poco esas ansias que tenia.
1. Todo Estará bien

**_N.A: Bueno este es mi segundo fic de vampire knight cabe destacar que este anime no me pertenece. Espero lo disfruten ^^_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Todo estará bien**

El ex-humano Zero, estaba perdiendo totalmente el control de su cuerpo no pudiendo soportarlo más decidió ir a tomarse una ducha para ver si tal vez el agua fría cayendo en chorros fuertes sobre su espalda, podrían calmar un poco esas ansias que tenia, esa necesidad biológica que ahora le exigía su cuerpo… la sangre.

Una vez en el baño se despojo de todas sus prendas para luego entrar en aquella pequeña cascada que se filtraba por un conducto llamado "ducha" el cual fue inventado por un ser humano, algo que el ya había dejado de ser. El baño no puedo bajar sus ansias no obstante con cada gota que caía sobre su cuerpo le hacia recordar cada uno de los problemas que tenia.

-¿Podré algún día ayudar a mi hermano Ichiru? Si es que el me lo permite, ¿hasta cuando el maldito de Kuran pretenda mantener aquella barrera entre el y Yuuki que los separa hasta cierto punto?... por ahora, ¿Yuuki algún día llegara a cumplir su promesa de ser ella quien me mate? Ojala así sea… ¿Cuándo acabara mi carrera contra el tiempo para transformarme en un Nivel E? pero antes Yuuki me aniquilaría, ¿llegara el día en que me pueda abstener de beber la sangre de Yuuki? No lo se… -Todo esto se preguntaba el ex-humano aún permaneciendo en la ducha pero cuando recordó la sangre de Yuuki, su sabor, su aroma, sus ojos tornaron de un color carmesí y su respiración se hizo pesada y muy lenta

Ya no podía más estaba al límite, si no bebía sangre pronto algo realmente malo pudiera pasar. Pero cuando sentía que el mundo se le venia encima oyó la puerta abrirse con sus instintos más agudos pudo percibir que era Yuuki, era su aroma. Pronto Zero agarro la toalla que siempre la dejaba colgando dentro de la parte de la ducha, colocándosela en su torso inferior, trato de calmarse un breve momento pero el ex-humano sabia que era en vano así que bajo su rostro y salio de la lucha esperando a que la joven Yuuki no se percatara de su estado.

-¿sabias que primero se toca la puerta antes de entrar? –Dijo el entorpecido Zero un poco con las palabras entre cortantes mientras trataba de recobrar el equilibro

-Pero si sabes bien que debes poner una toalla en la manilla para que este tipo de cosas no –dijo Yuuki enaltecida mirando la manilla de la puerta impidiendo que pudiese terminar lo que estaba diciendo, notando que Zero si la había colocado pero a ella siempre se le olvidaba ese pequeño detalle de mirar antes de entrar

-Como se…-el ex-humano trato pero no pudo terminar esa oración debido al intenso y fuerte dolor que ardía en su garganta haciendo que este se tambaleara un poco obligado a tener que sostenerse de la pared

-¡Zero ¿te encuentras bien?! – acercándosele sin dudarlo dijo Yuuki con ambas manos agarrando el rostro de Zero para luego darse cuenta de su terrible expresión de sufrimiento, de su palidez más fuerte de lo normal y del color de sus ojos. Yuuki ya no necesitaba que Zero le contestase, ella sabia perfectamente lo que en ese momento el ex-humano necesitaba y que ella estaba dispuesta a dárselo. Yuuki aprovecho de que Zero se encontraba débil y a recostado en la pared lo deslizo hasta el suelo frío como el hielo mismo, Zero no dio resistencia alguna, no porque así lo quería sino porque no podía evitarlo. Ella estaba demasiado dispuesta y el demasiado hambriento.

Quedando ambos frente a frente la distancia que se hacia presente entre ambos aún era bastante como para que Zero pudiese asomar su cara hasta el cuello de la joven, así que Yuuki se acerco aun más colocando sus piernas delgadas sobre las muy largas y esqueléticas piernas de Zero, quedando sentada encima de el a lo cual ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse debido a que el ex-humano solo llevaba puesto aquella pequeña toalla debajo de sus caderas. Yuuki pudo sentir como aun Zero tenía un poco sus piernas humedad haciendo que su falda se mojara un poco apegando aun más las piernas de ambos.

Zero ya no lo soportaba más así que en un rápido y brusco movimiento introdujo sus colmillos en el cuello suave de la joven Yuuki no pudo evitar rasgar su piel por lo rápido y torpe del movimiento. Comenzó a beber de la joven con una velocidad increíble haciendo que Yuuki se mareara rápidamente.

-Ah… aah… Ze… -Era lo único que la temerosa Yuuki podía llegar a pronunciar debido al dolor impuesto en su cuello "Zero huele muy bien" inclinando un poco su rostro hacia tras, pensó la joven he inmediatamente sonrojándose por aquello que cruzaba por su mente en un momento como ese-

"La sangre de Yuuki realmente huele delicioso, como desearía que fuera mía por siempre" –pensaba Zero he inmediatamente despreciándose a si mismo por haber pensado algo característico de un vampiro, lo cual Zero realmente odiaba. Inmediatamente Yuuki se aferro aun más a la espalda de Zero porque este al asimilar tal cosa comenzó a beber aún más lujurioso por la rabia que ahora le invadía llevo sus manos a los cabellos castaños de Yuuki para estar más consiente a quien le estaba haciendo aquello, se logro calmar un poco y comenzó a beber de manera más pautada. Sus manos tomaron el camino de la espalda de la joven acariciándola con suavidad finalmente las dejo postradas en las caderas delgadas de Yuuki haciendo que ella se sonrojare un poco.

Más que el dolor de la herida que le hacia Zero a Yuuki ya le comenzaba a incomodar demasiado la posición que se encontraba, su cuello ya no resistía más así como su columna, acto que le provocaba temblar un poco su cabeza. Zero inmediatamente se dio cuenta a pesar de estar tan ocupado en "aquello" así que este con mucha delicadaza y aun teniendo sus comillos dentro de la joven la a recostó en el suelo dejando así su cabeza reposando en una posición cómoda mientras que Zero estaba vez tuvo que quedar algo incomodo ya que su cabeza ahora se encontraba inclinada hacia arriba y con muy poco espacio para lo que hacia. Yuuki lo noto así que levanto un poco el rostro para darle un poco más de espacio sin que ella esta vez estuviese incomoda debido al punto de apoyo del suelo aun muy frío.

Los tragos que se daba Zero con el liquido rojo de la joven se oían fuertemente a el realmente le molestaba eso. Ya casi quedando satisfecho el paro de beber y adentro su cabeza en el hombro de Yuuki. Ella solo le acaricio el cabello, no pudiendo evitar sentirse un poco mareada.

-Todo estará bien. –Dijo finalmente Yuuki como siempre solía decírselo a Zero en momentos desesperantes, el solo guardo silencio. Ella dejo de acariciar sus cabellos y lo abrazo fuertemente como si su vida dependiese de ello. Yuuki quería permanecer con el, sabia que Kaname por haberla salvado le tenia un gran aprecio y admiración pero de hay no pasaba más, en cambio Zero con Zero era distinto. Pero no sabia que era exactamente.

Zero dejo de esconder su rostro y miro a la joven Yuuki. Aún teniendo sus labios llenos de sangre una gota se dejo caer llegando a los labios de Yuuki. Zero reacciono y como acto algo semi-consiente lamió el labio inferior de Yuuki en donde había caído la pequeña gota de sangre. A Yuuki no le desagrado el acto sin embargo no impidió que se ruborizase, Zero se iba a levantar pero Yuuki lo detuvo agarrando su rostro con ambas manos lo llevo a si misma cada vez más cerca de su rostro hasta poder darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla de Zero. Ella sabia que sentia algo más por Zero que simple amistad pero estaba un poco insegura de la reacción de Zero. En un solo acto y al mismo tiempo ambos se dieron un pequeño pero muy dulce beso en los labios del contrario.


	2. Si estoy contigo

_**Disclaimer: Vampiro Knight no me pertenece sino a **__**Matsuri Hino yo solo lo tome prestado ^^**_

_**N.A: Lo termine antes de lo que pensaba, sus comentarios me animaron mucho así que sin darme cuenta termine ya la continuación y acá se las traigo XDBueno antes que nada debo aclarar que este capitulo contiene ciertas partes para adultos, es la primera vez que escribo a tan profundidad acerca de esta temática así que me disculpan sino me sale muy bien u_u**_

_**Espero lo disfruten**_

* * *

**Si estoy contigo**

Luego del pequeño pero muy tierno beso con un poco sabor a sangre ambos se movieron separándose el uno del otro. Era extraño aunque aun seguían hay tirados los dos en el suelo ninguno se atrevía a voltear el rostro para dedicarle una mirada al otro. Tanto Yuuki como el mismo Zero estaban muy apenados no sabían que decir ¿qué palabras eran las adecuadas?. Finalmente Zero dio el primer paso pero no el esperado, el se levanto de encima de Yuuki dejándola hay en el suelo desconcertada. Hasta que reacciono y ella por su cuenta se levanto dándole la espalda a Zero como el lo estaba haciendo desde que se había separado de ella.

Ninguno dijo nada, casi ni se podría saber que expresaban sus miradas, solos los dos hay en el baño del director Cross, espalda contra espalda. Zero de nuevo fue quien doy el primer paso literalmente dirigiéndose a la puerta para escapar de aquel silencio vació, estaba tan desconcertado puesto que tanto el como Yuuki habían hecho algo con el otro que se olvido de que solo llevaba puesto la toalla olvidándose de su ropa. Logro salir sin percances Yuuki no le dijo nada ni pretendía detenerlo no sabia que pensar, decidió hacer lo que tenia planeado ir a hacer al baño antes de encontrarse con Zero… bañarse. Se comenzó a quitar el chaleco del uniforme pero antes de que prosiguiera a despojarse de la camisa blanca Zero entro de nuevo.

"¿Q… que hago de nuevo aquí?" –se preguntaba Zero en sus pensamientos puesto que trato de volver a irse pero esta vez su cuerpo se negó a acatar las ordenes de su consiente.

Esta vez ambos cruzaron miradas fijamente esperando de alguna manera que el otro dijese algo, ambos querían una respuesta de parte del otro acerca de "eso" que había pasado.

-Zero-Yuuki- dijeron ambos en unisolo.

-Yuuki, tu… tu… -dijo Zero muy apenado lo cual causo que se ruborizara, Yuuki se sorprendió a ver así por primera vez su amigo de juventud. Pero ella creía saber lo que el quería decir y era lo mismo que ella creía que ella sentía.

-Zero ¿yo te gusto? –finalmente Yuuki se había atrevido a hacer la pregunta del millón de dólares.

-Si –Respondió casi de inmediato el ex-humano- ¿Qué harás ahora que lo sabes? –Yuuki movió la cabeza hacía los lados como diciéndole no-

-No soy yo la que debo decidir que haré, sino tú- En ese momento Zero supo a que se refería Yuuki al decir eso comprendió entonces que ella siempre había gustado de el pero no estaba segura si el tuviera los mismo sentimientos hacia ella. Y realmente Zero hasta ese día no tenia muy en claro que sentía por la joven Yuuki puesto que el amor para el había pasado a segundo plano después de lo ocurrido con Hio Shizuka hace ya varios años- Te estaba esperando –Dijo Yuuki antes de permitir que Zero le respondiera, ella le expendio su mano en forma de expresar lo que acababa de decir y de aceptar los sentimientos de Zero que ella había estado esperando.

Zero se acerco a Yuuki agarro su mano pero la bajo para luego darle un abrazo calido. Estuvieron así un buen rato hasta que se alejaron un poco solo para quedarse mirando.

-No se si esto vaya a funcionar ¡pero yo! –Antes de que la joven Yuuki pudiera terminar lo que estaba diciendo Zero la callo rápida y directamente con un beso, un beso profundo que hizo a Yuuki estremecerse un poco puesto no se lo esperaba. Ambos jóvenes entrecruzaron sus lenguas y adentrándolas en la boca de otro explorando a profundidad como si su vida dependiese de ello.

-Lo se y yo también –Dijo Zero rápidamente pausado el beso para luego continuarlo con la misma pasión en la que había terminado. Finalmente Zero había comprendido que tanto el como Yuuki en ese momento estaban decididos a que nadie ni nada detuviese lo de ellos. El beso que cada vez parecía ser más desesperante y lujurioso ya no era lo única parte de sus cuerpos que quería explorar el cuerpo del otro. Lo que fue la mano de Zero que permanecía inquieta en la cintura de Yuuki se deslizo hacia el cuello de la joven que aun tenia un poco de sangre pero su mano no permaneció hay mucho tiempo esta prefirió bajar hasta los senos de la joven quedándose hay un buen tiempo disfrutando haciendo movimientos circulares y debes en cuando jugando con sus pezones lo cual a Yuuki le provocaba una sensación muy extraña no sabría decir si era agradable o no.

Yuuki se aferro aun más a la esbelta espalda de Zero eso le agrado mucho a el, sentía como cada vez Yuuki se entregaba a su amor. Un poco desesperado Zero arrincono a la joven a una pared presionando fuertemente su miembro sobre el abdomen de la joven. Yuuki sentía como algo sobresalía de Zero en especial porque Zero en ese momento solo llevaba la toalla en la parte baja no lo puedo evitar y se le salio un suave gemido entre besos, realmente se siente bien, eso fue lo que ella pensó. Yuuki realmente estaba excitada quería tocar a Zero tocar algo más que su espalda, deslizo sus manos suavemente por todo el torso del joven desesperado mientras el aun jugaba con los senos de Yuuki como niño con juguete nuevo. Yuuki logro que Zero se separase un poco de ella con el fin de separar su miembro del cuerpo de ella aun con la toalla pero Yuuki deslizo su mano por debajo de esta.

-Aaah… -Gimió Zero respondiendo a tan agradable acto- Tus manos, realmente se sienten muy bien, son…muy suaves –A Zero le costo un poco decirlo debido al éxtasis que le estaba causando Yuuki-

-Tú también lo eres, sobre todo "hay" es muy suave y calido- dijo la joven con cierta picardía. Zero dejo de jugar con los senos de la joven y le comenzó a quitar la camisa con bastante rapidez luego procedió con el brasier, realmente no sabía como funcionaba la ropa interior de una chica así que se lo quito como si fue una camisa sacándolo por arriba de la cabeza.

-Serás tonto –dijo Yuuki en forma de burla sana-

-Haré que te arrepientas de lo que acabas de decir –Zero le dijo en un tono de voz juguetona. Agarro a Yuuki por los hombros y rápido pero cuidadosamente la llevo hasta el suelo donde comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, Zero tocaba fuerte y firmemente los muslos de la joven no se pudo aguantas y con una mano movió la pierna dejándola totalmente abierta a su merced. Ahora Yuuki podía sentir aun más el miembro de Zero el comenzó a mover un poco sus caderas ya no podía aguantar más necesitaba poseerla, lujurioso le quito la ultima ropa interior que a Yuuki le quedaba ahora ella solo se encontraba vistiendo solo su falda y sus medias que ya Zero desde unos minutos atrás las había bajado considerablemente para poder tocar más de ella. Realmente aturdido Zero se quito de un solo movimiento con la mano la toalla quedando totalmente desnudo, ni siquiera se molesto en terminar de despojar a Yuuki de las ropas que le quedaban, el… ya no podía más tenia que hacerlo ahora. Ya se había saciado con la joven en forma en la forma que disfruta un vampiro ahora necesitaba extasiarse de ella en forma humana. Pero sin no antes hacer algo.

-Todo estará bien… si estoy contigo –Le susurro en el oído Zero a la joven. Yuuki comenzó a sentir como "algo" se adentraba en su sexo, ese algo dolía mucho.

-Aaaahh ba… basta! –Le suplico la joven a Zero que se detuviese.

-Lo siento, pero por favor relájate Yuuki tan solo es un dedo –La joven Yuuki se asombro un poco porque pensaba que en ese momento Zero ya había "entrado" en ella. –¿pensabas que iba a ser tan cruel como para no hacer esto antes? –dijo Zero picadamente-

-Si –dijo un poco apenada Yuuki

-Pensaste mal, pero ahora quiero que te relajes lo más que puedas con esto no es suficiente –aclaro Zero y Yuuki asintió con la cabeza tratando de aguantar el dolor que sentía por dentro mientras Zero seguía preparando a Yuuki por un bien rato que para la joven se le hizo eterno y para Zero algo desesperante puesto el tenia aun su otra necesidad. Y así fue como pasaron los próximos minutos estos dos jóvenes.

-Creo que ya estas lista –dijo Zero

-¡¿Estas seguro?! –Le dijo Yuuki un poco nerviosa por lo próximo que iba a pasar

-Si, seguro. Mira si ya estas hasta mojada –Zero le mostró tus dedos a Yuuki asiendo que esta se sintiese muy avergonzada ante el joven -¿Quieres que pare? Acaso… -le dijo ahora ya muy serio y algo entristecido Zero

-¡No! Esta bien continúa yo… realmente quiero estar contigo –Le afirmo Yuuki, haciendo que rápidamente se le desvaneciese la preocupación que mostraba en su rostro el joven Zero.

-Que alivio, porque si me decías que si, no se como le hubiese hecho para dejar esto hasta aquí –Zero le dio un beso en la frente de Yuuki luego ella comenzó a sentir como algo se adentraba en su sexo de nuevo pero esta vez dolía más mucho más pero al mismo tiempo se sentía más calido. Cada vez se adentraba más y más a la joven haciendo que el dolor se intensificara pero Yuuki era fuerte no iba a dar vuelta atrás no ahora. Ella se mordió el labio en señal de desencadenar el dolor Zero lo noto, para por un momento el recorrido y le dio un beso, luego siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

-Aguanta, falta muy poco –Dijo Zero mientras terminaba de entrar en Yuuki finalmente. Zero al comienzo comenzó a moverse lentamente noto que Yuuki se estaba acostumbrando a el muy bien. Sabia que aun le dolía pero también sabia que ella ya comenzaba a disfrutarlo debido a los suaves gemidos que hacia la joven cada vez más consecutivos.

-Ka…Kaname –Dijo entre un gemido suave y bajamente Yuuki. En ese momento Zero pensó que iba a morir de la rabia, tristeza, locura, dolor todos esos sentimientos los tenia en un solo momento. Como era posible que Yuuki dijese el nombre de Kaname en un momento como ese. Zero realmente quedo atónito, ahora no sabia que iba a hacer.


	3. El deseo de Yuuki

_**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight no me pertenece sino a **__**Matsuri Hino yo solo lo tome prestado ^^X**_

_**N.A: Discúlpenme la tardanza en actualizarlo no he tenido mucho tiempo pero finalmente lo seguí (^-^X)**_

_**Bueno quiero aclarar que le hice ciertas modificaciones a Kaname en primera instancia lo describí como con buenos sentimientos pero luego digamos que hizo algo… bueno ustedes lean y vean ^^**_

_**

* * *

**_

**El deseo de Yuuki**

-Ka…Kaname –Dijo entre un gemido suave y bajamente Yuuki. En ese momento Zero pensó que iba a morir de la rabia, tristeza, locura, dolor todos esos sentimientos los tenia en un solo momento. Como era posible que Yuuki dijese el nombre de Kaname en un momento como ese. Zero realmente quedo atónito, ahora no sabia que iba a hacer.

-Yuuki… ¿por que? –Zero detuvo en acto para ver la joven a la cara para lo cual fue su sorpresa de que Yuuki tenia una cara de asombro, miedo, confusión pero esa mirado no era dedicada a Zero no… esa mirada se dirigía a lo que estaba detrás de Zero, se suponía que solo debía de estar la puerta. Zero volteo la mirada para comprobar que era lo que tenia así a la joven Yuuki y que el ya había comenzada a sospechar era Kaname-sempai. La mirada de Kaname no era descifrable, solo era fija ante Yuuki y Zero. Yuuki se encontraba muy apenada, Zero estaba molesto, y Kaname… pues sencillamente aún no lo sabían. Luego de haber pasado unos segundos en aquella incomoda situación Zero rompió el silencio sin moverse de encima de Yuuki.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Acaso no vez que interrumpes? –Dijo el joven Zero con aire desafiante-

-¡Callate! Aquí no importa lo que yo quiero ni tu. Lo único que importa es lo que quiera Yuuki – El purasangre estaba molesto pero trato te mantener la compostura – y bien Yuuki… ¿qué quieres? Dímelo ahora pero una vez que lo hallas decidido no hay vuelta atrás, yo sabré respetar tu decisión porque… -Kaname hizo una pausa sentía como si estuviera cavando su propia tumba ya que el había notado hace un tiempo los sentimientos de Yuuki hacia el… agradecimiento y respeto eso era. Sin importar lo que fuese el ya había tomado una dedición y así continuo – lo que más deseo en este mundo es la felicidad de Yuuki. ¿Y tú? –el joven purasangre miro fijamente a Yuuki a los ojos con sentimiento de tristeza casi daba la impresión de que Kaname… daba lastima en ese momento. Yuuki al ver la seriedad de Kaname y no armar mayor importancia por lo que hacia con Zero comprendió que el purasangre realmente estaba dolido y quería una respuesta ahora. Ella dejo de sentirse avergonzada en ese momento no había cavidad para la vergüenza, entonces miro con determinación a Kaname, suspiro profundamente y hablo-

-Estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que Kaname-sempai ha hecho por mí, nunca podré devolverte todo eso. Precisamente por eso es que te aprecio y más ahora en este momento. Tú me salvaste y cuidaste de mí sin pedirme nada a cambio y aun hoy en día –Yuuki no pudo evitarlo dejando caer una lágrima- dices… que vas a respetar mi decisión, por eso te admiro Kaname-sempai. Tú fuiste mi comienzo pero ¿sabes? Comprendí que realmente no importa el comienzo tampoco el pasado sino el presente. Y mi presente en este momento es Zero. –Todo quedo en absoluto silencio por unos segundos ahora Yuuki estaba decidida, Zero estaba feliz y Kaname.

-Ya veo, bien. Entonces me voy –Kaname cerro la puerta y se retiro sin mayor percance no tenia expresión alguna. Solo siguió su camino en silencio.

-Ze… Zero… -Dijo Yuuki dudosa miranda la cara de felicidad del joven-

-¿Dime? –Sonrió calidamente Zero, cosa que realmente era extraño-

-Duele… ¿podrías salir de mi? –La joven Yuuki estaba apenada pero realmente cuando vio a Kaname su lujuria desapareció provocando que el dolor fuese mas intenso por no sentir ni un poco de placer. Zero se sorprendió un poco el realmente quería seguir y más con lo que recién había dicho la joven Yuuki al maldito de Kuran eso fue lo que pensó-

-¿Ah?... si esta bien –Asintió Zero ayudando a la joven a incorporarse de nuevo.

-Lo siento… Zero

-Esta bien no te preocupes. Me vestiré para que puedas tomar un baño tranquila. –Dijo Zero tranquilamente notando que la joven le desviaba la mirada comprendiendo que era porque el se encontraba totalmente desnudo y ella una parte. "Yuuki sigue siendo tan inocente", eso fue lo que pensó Zero- Gracias Yuuki… realmente me has hecho muy feliz –

-¿Podrías acompañarme un rato más? –Expreso algo apenada a Zero-

-…Siempre –Zero le respondió agarrando el delicado rostro de la joven. Así fue mientras Yuuki tomaba un baño que ya estaba bastante retrasado después de tantas cosas que habían sucedido mientras tanto Zero se vestía un pequeño detalle que ya había pasado a segundo plano desde hace rato para el. Luego los dos jóvenes fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones no sin antes despedirse con un calido beso y un buenas noches-

-----------------------------

Luego de haber escuchado lo que tanto temía su corazón… aquellas palabras de Yuuki, su decisión, Kaname sintió un poco de tranquilidad al saber que ya hasta hay quedarían las cosas sin embargo….

-Yuuki… siempre respetare tu dedición no obstante también siempre te estaré esperando, mi amada. –Eso fue lo que dijo en purasangre a si mismo en su recorrido devuelta a los dormitorios Luna. A quien terminando de entrar en la edificación se topo con Ruka-

-Kaname-sama ¿se encuentra bien? se le ve algo preocupado –Ruka le dijo a Kaname algo intrigada por la inexpresión del purasangre más sobresaliente de lo normal –

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes Ruka – Dijo Kaname mientras sostenía la cara extremadamente pálida casi anémica de Ruka-

-¡Kaname-sama se que ya he dicho esto antes pero si mi sangre le sirve de algo! entonces yo…-El purasangre se quedo observando por unos segundo detenidamente a Ruka quien luego en unos cuantos pasos rápidos la llevo a un closet que estaba cerca de la gran puerta de los dormitorios Luna. Hay en ese muy estrecho lugar fue en donde los deseos más anhelados de hace ya tiempo de Ruka fueron cumplidos de nuevo… Kaname finalmente bebió de su sangre después de un largo tiempo. Pero esta vez tuvo más compasión de ella haciéndola disfrutar aun más del sangriento acto "Es cierto… Yuuki te seguiré esperando pero mientras…" Eso fue lo que pasaba por la mente de Kaname al estar bebiendo el líquido vital de Ruka-

Luego de una muy larga noche para todos cada uno siguió con sus deberes diarios.

Zero por una parte se quedo dormido en todas las clases, mientras Yuuki combatía el sueño lo más posible y que no descubriesen a Zero para que no fuera castigado y así ella no tener que controlar a las chicas de la clase diurna ella sola debido a los chicos de la clase nocturna o mejor dicho los nobles y el purasangre quien en ese momento solo dormía tranquilamente por el banquete adquirido la noche pasada.

A la hora de recibir a los vampiros digo… estudiantes de la clase nocturna Yuuki como siempre tratando de haber espacio y mantener al margen a la chicas de la clase diurna mientras Zero solo un una mirada las alejaba sin titubear. Hasta ahora el trato de Zero y Yuuki era el mismo de siempre a diferencia de la incomodidad que sentían ambos.

-Buenos días Yuuki, por favor no te fuerces mucho –Eso fue todo lo que le dijo Kuran a la joven yéndose inmediatamente con los de su clase sin no antes dedicarle una mirada a Zero que claramente decía "Te odio" pero eso ya ni siquiera molestaba a Zero puesto que ya tenia lo más preciado para el que por tanto tiempo pensó que en un momento a otro Kuran Kaname se lo llevaría.

-¡Hey! Yuuki ¿podríamos hablar un momento antes de comenzar las rondas nocturnas?

-Si, claro Zero. –Le respondió un poco temerosa la joven "¿temerosa de que?" pensó Yuuki "vamos nunca me he sentido realmente incomoda ni temerosa de Zero, este tampoco debería de ser el momento" - Inmediatamente Yuuki despertó de sus pensamientos al notar que Zero quería que la siguiera hacia detrás de unos árboles-

-Yuuki… yo….

-¿Qué suce… uh! –Pero Zero no dejo que Yuuki terminase de formular la pregunta cortándola con un beso profundo –Ze…nn- mientras mas se besaban ambos sentían como sus cuerpos comenzaban a tener calor y a pedir mas calor. "Vaya realmente Zero esta lujurioso… bueno no puedo culparlo después de no haber terminado lo de ayer" pensó Yuuki entre el beso, pero antes de que se diera cuenta Zero de un momento para otro detuvo el beso brusco y rápido-

-Yuuki no hagamos guardia hoy… en vez de eso, quiero estar contigo ¿Qué me dices? –le propuso Zero a la joven ruborizándose a pesar de lo que ya parte había ocurrido-

-Pe… pero ¡no podemos dejar de hacer guardia!

-No te preocupes ya tango todo planeado –Le dijo Zero con una aire de grandeza y una gran sonrisa que expresaba su alegría-

--------------------------------

El Dr. Cross estaba a punto de abrir las puertas de su oficina pero antes se dio cuenta que había una carta colocada de bajo de la puerta, preocupado de que fuera del Consejo de Ansíanos comenzó a leerla.

"_Tu hija Yuuki no se encuentra muy bien, pero no te preocupes solo tiene un poco de fiebre. Mientras cuidare toda la noche de ella así que te pido que por favor hagas las rondas nocturnas por nosotros._

_Att: Zero y Yuuki" _

El directo al terminar de leerla solo suspiro el sabia que estaba pasando en ese momento entre ellos el no era tonto (aunque lo pareciera) sin embargo el confiaba plenamente en Zero y Yuuki así que sin quejas no más fue a patrullar por ellos… Mientras tanto los jóvenes Yuuki y Zero se encontraban terminando de hacer lo que no pudieron concluir la noche pasada.


	4. La desesperante agonía

_**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight no me pertenece eso es más que obvio pero no quiero que me demanden XD su autora es la gran Matsuri Hino ˆ-ˆX yo solo tomo sus personajes prestados.**_

**N.A: Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el ultimo capítulo publicado de este fic no tengo perdón! T-TX mi idea era terminar este fic en este capítulo pero si lo hiciera así o tendría que pasar muchas cosas por alto o lo haría muy largo y no me parece conveniente ninguna de las dos así que si es posible lo terminare para el próximo capítulo que espero no tardarme tanto como en este -.-X**

**

* * *

  
**

**La desesperante agonía **

-¿A dónde vamos Zero? –Preguntaba Yuuki aún algo apenada, mientras ambos jóvenes ya habían salido de la Academia Cross y ahora se encontraban en un taxi que había llamado Zero con destino a la ciudad-

-Es una sorpresa, no querrás arruinarla ¿verdad? –Zero miraba a Yuuki con cierta picardía mientras apretaba la mano de la joven con más fuerza que ya desde hace rato la sostenía firmemente. Luego la mirada de Zero se centro en el camino –Además ya casi llegamos.

-E… ¿en serio? –Pronunciaba la joven con la voz algo quebrantada y dudosa mientras que sus ojos mostraban nerviosismo y sus manos que aún una de ellas la sostenía Zero comenzaron a temblar levemente. Zero, como era de esperarse noto todo esto y aún más escuchaba las palpitaciones de Yuuki que se hacían cada vez más y más fuertes.

--Yuuki…-Ahora era la voz de Zero que comenzaba a oírse quebrantada -¿estas segura de querer hacer esto? Porque si no estas segura te pido que me lo digas ahora que estoy… ¿bien?, y no más adelante que no se si pueda contenerme –La voz de Zero cada vez se hacia a menos escuchar, tal vez no quería que el taxista oyera la conversación, tal vez aún no le tenia la suficiente confianza a Yuuki para serle tan sincero o tal vez el no podía creer que estuviera pronunciando aquellas palabras. Esas eran las hipótesis de Zero pero como sea el solo sabía que no iba a permitir que el resultado de la noche pasada se volviese a dar o algo parecido, es decir… que las cosas llegasen hasta la mitad. Zero veía como Yuuki aún no le contestaba y su rostro mostraba solo dudas y nerviosismo así que Zero soltó su mano –Taxista, cambie de ruta nos devolvemos a la Academia Cross –Finalmente hablo el ex-humano, aunque no es lo que el hubiese querido decir no le quedaba de otra pero más que nada no le quería hacer algo a Yuuki de lo cual ella no estuviese segura además mientras más la veía nerviosa el igual se comenzaba a sentir inseguro de lo que iban a hacer, después de todo la joven no era la única inexperta en el tema-

-¡No!, no cambie de ruta por favor, Zero… yo… no estoy segura en un 100 % de que este bien que hagamos esto o que si estoy feliz por ello… yo solo se que quiero permanecer a tu lado y que… -Yuuki había pronunciado todo muy firmemente sin dudarlo pero hizo una pausa como para agarrar fuerzas para seguir sin embargo no pudo

evitar sentirse algo apenada – me gusto mucho lo de la noche pasada y que si quiero que lo continuáramos – La mano de Yuuki busco a la del joven pero ya no temblaba. Zero quedo como en shock no sabía si aún no asimilaba las hermosas palabras de la joven Yuuki o si lo había hecho pero no lo podía creer hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta que aquello era tan real como el amor que sentía por su amada Yuuki. Acompañándolo una sonrisa calida en su rostro y sosteniendo con fuerza la mano de Yuuki-

-Ya escucho a la joven hermosa, sigua la ruta original a mi no me haga caso –Le dirigió Zero esas palabras al conductor del taxi mientras le volvía a dedicar una tierna mirada a Yuuki que esta a su vez también fue correspondida-

---------------

Muy poco después el taxi finalmente se detuvo, tanto para Yuuki como para Zero el viaje por razones distintas se les había hecho casi eterno. Luego de haberse bajado del taxi entraron a un lugar con una decoración algo curiosa, era como de la romana antigua del siglo XVIII con detalles muy pulcros. Zero le había pedido a Yuuki que esperase en una pequeña sala que parecía algo así como la sala de espera, fría y silenciosa mientras Zero hablaba con una mujer de edad media detrás de un mostrador.

-Bien vamos, hay que subir unos pisos –Decía Zero mientras le agarraba el brazo a Yuuki para que se levantara-

-Espera, Zero ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Dónde estamos? y ¿A dónde vamos? –Yuuki seguía sin comprender nada. Zero dejo que siguiera sentada y el se pudo al frente ella en cuclillas mirándola directamente a los ojos-

-Estamos en un hotel y vamos a nuestra habitación –Le decía a Yuuki con cierto encanto -¿alguna otra pregunta? –El ex-humano agarro la pequeña mano de la joven y le dio un beso-

-¡¿hotel?!

-Shhh… Yuuki no hables tan fuerte –Le pedía Zero viendo como la gente los observaba-

-Lo siento –Dijo Yuuki con ambas manos en su boca –pero Zero este lugar parece caro ¿cómo lo pagaremos?

-Te dije esta tarde que ya tenia todo arreglado así que no te preocupes por nada –Le explicaba Zero con cierta melancolía por saber que Yuuki aún no confiaba plenamente-

-No me digas que robaste o que nos vamos a ir sin pagar –De nuevo la enérgica y regañona Yuuki salía a relucir después de un largo tiempo ausente-

-¡Claro que no! Ash… yo tengo dinero de anteriores trabajos que hice y como no tengo mucho en que gastarlo es más que suficiente así que hazme caso y deja de preocuparte –Esta vez el joven parecía un poco molesto -¿si? –pero ese "¿si?" dio a entender a Yuuki que podía confiar en el y que solo quería que ella no se preocupara y disfrutase-

-¡Si! –Dijo la joven expresando alegría en su rostro. Luego de subir los pisos hasta llegar al correspondiente y hasta su habitación, Yuuki quedo atónita el lugar que encerraba esas cuatro paredes era hermoso. Tenía unos cuadros de unos ángeles que daba la impresión que hubiese sido pintado por uno de ellos, la pintura era de un color dorado exquisito, tenia una peinadora con un espejo gigantesco con una acabado en madera perfecto, contaba con una cama matrimonial con sabanas blancas totalmente y encima con unas cuantas rosas rojas y finalmente un comedor pequeño para dos personas al final de la habitación cerca de lo que parecía ser una puerta que supuso Yuuki que debía de ser el baño. Zero guió a Yuuki hasta el comedor indicando que se sentase y muy caballeroso le arrimo la silla. La comida ya estaba servida.

-¿Vamos a comer? –Pregunto Yuuki confusa-

-Si, ¿por qué acaso no quieres?… yo pensé que después de viaje en el taxi tendrías algo de hambre además también creo conveniente que habláramos un poco antes de…-Zero hizo una pausa y a su vez sus mejillas se sonrojaron- comenzar, ¿no fue buena idea? –Yuuki noto al joven apasionado algo desilusionado-

-No, en realidad si es buena idea tienes razón disculpa es que no entendía del todo la situación. No tengo mucha hambre así que no comeré mucho –Yuuki no quería decírselo pero lo que ella menos deseaba en ese momento era comer ya que sentía como si tuviese un nudo en el estomago así que pensó que seria bueno ir comenzando por el líquido, así que agarro la copa. Zero la miro un poco entristecido la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que Yuuki no quería comer.

-Yuuki ¿continuamos lo de la noche pasada ya? –Le cayó de sorpresa la pregunta y como tal a Yuuki se le resbalo la copa de las manos cayéndola al suelo y quebrándose. Yuuki se levanto inmediatamente para recoger los pedazos pero estando ya inclinada Zero se le adelanto amarrándole por la muñeca impidiendo que recogiese los vidrios rotos pero Yuuki como susto se soltó bruscamente de el y rozó su mano con la de un vidrio cortándola un poco haciéndola sangrar. Al instante los ojos de Zero se le tornaron de un color tormentoso carmesí, se tiro encima de Yuuki y comenzó a beber la sangre que rápidamente se asomaba por la herida –

-Zero… ¡ah!

* * *

**Les cuento que en un principio lo que leyeron en este capítulo no iba a ser esto **

**¿Cómo es eso? XD bueno que la idea original no era ni parecida a lo que escribí. Mi idea original era que Zero fuese mucho más paciente con Yuuki y que en vez de… llevarla a un hotel la llevase a digamos "su lugar secreto y especial" y que tuviera una cena preparada por el y que solo tuviese intenciones de hablar con ella es decir una linda velada romántica pero sin "eso" que el quiere hacer porque no quiere apresurar a Yuuki pero me puse a releer los capítulos y en especial me centre en el ultimo que les publique y tuve que ser realista Zero quiere! XD y Yuuki también el no es el único no se hagan -****.- así que decidí que deberían "hacerlo" pero no me alcanza el capitulo para eso así que será para el próximo (no me maten por favor) **


End file.
